En tu pasado, presente y futuro
by Ross94
Summary: En una de sus tantas escapadas a Midgard, Loki conoce a una Darcy bastante reducida de tamaño. Sin saber, que esa chiquilla impertinente sería a partir de ese instante parte de su futuro. Aquí, ni siquiera se le cruzaba por la cabeza los horrores de los que sería capaz dentro de algunos años. En ese momento, aún era un hombre con su corazón y alma intactos.


_"Tan solo ruego porque tu inocencia sea suficiente para mantenerme a flote yo también, si toco fondo, sólo a través de tus recuerdos podré regresar a la superficie..."_

No quería admitirlo, pero le agradaba el paisaje. El lago tranquilo, el olor a pino, y la luna reflejándose suavemente sobre el agua clara. Los únicos sonidos eran el de la brisa, y uno que otro animal nocturno que buscaba algo de comer.

Midgard no era lo que se puede decir un planeta habitado por seres brillantes, pero en cuanto a la naturaleza se refería, podía resultar fascinante. Y era eso por lo que el midgardiano solía visitarlo de vez en cuando, casi siempre después de ser severamente regañado por su padre Odín.

Y es que, al final, sus problemas resultaban ser culpa de Thor. Si bien Loki era el autor intelectual de las diabluras que gustaban hacer, el bruto de su hermano siempre terminaba cometiendo algún error que los delataba. Ese día el llamado de atención había sido especialmente fuerte.

Realmente no le importaba ser castigado, pero no le gustaba escuchar las quejas de Thor durante días. Se ponía especialmente insoportable y le causaba dolor de cabeza. Sí, a un dios también puede dolerle la cabeza.

Por eso gustaba de escapar de sus responsabilidades de vez en cuando, y Midgard parecía ser el lugar ideal para relajarse. Evitando claro, el contacto con los midgardianos. No había nada que le interesara de ellos, incluso, en el fondo, le causaban algo de repulsión. Eran simplemente seres inferiores y salvajes.

El olor a humedad invadió sus fosas nasales. Llovería pronto. Eso también le gustaba. En Asgard no existía tal fenómeno, no era necesario, pero le resultaba agradable sentir el agua fría sobre su pálida piel. Un sonido proveniente de los arbustos rompió la calma, pero no prestó atención, no temía realmente a los animales del bosque y con seguridad se trataba de algo insignificante. Su mirada permaneció fija en el lago.

- Hola.

Una voz queda e infantil lo hizo pegar un respingo. Buscó el origen del sonido, y se sorprendió al ver a una pequeña niña que no podría tener más de cinco años, con una pequeña vaca de peluche en su mano izquierda y su cabello castaño revuelto en todas las direcciones. El primer impulso del asgardiano fue desaparecer, irritado porque su momento se viera interrumpido por una chiquilla.

- Te he dicho hola, ¿te comió la lengua un ratón? - repitió la niña cruzándose de brazos, sin soltar su peluche.

Loki detuvo su retirada ante el tono mandón de la enana, ¿qué se creía para hablarle así? La observó fijamente con la peor de sus miradas, tratando de asustarla. Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que la impertinente niña lo imitaba.

- Bueno, si no quieres hablar, está bien - continuó la chiquilla - Con permiso.

Y para su mayor molestia, la mocosa fue a sentarse a su lado.

- ¿Se puede saber qué haces? - cuestionó Loki con irritación.

- ¡Ah, así que si sabes hablar! - rió la pequeña.

Claro que sabía hablar, simplemente no había querido gastar su valioso tiempo intercambiando palabras con una midgardiana, y menos siendo una tan pequeña y molesta.

- Te hice una pregunta.

- Yo te hice una primero y no me contestaste - se defendió la impertinente humana.

Loki rodó los ojos y suspiró con exasperación.

- Vete - ordenó el mayor.

- Lo siento, pero es un país libre y yo vengo aquí todas las noches - respondió con indiferencia la niña.

- Nunca te había visto - atacó Loki.

- Yo a ti sí - lo sorprendió la niña - Pero te veías tan concentrado que no quise molestarte, hasta ahora. ¿Por qué estás triste?

Esa pregunta lo descolocó por completo. Él no estaba triste, no tenía motivos. ¡Por Ygdrassil! Era príncipe de Asgard, razón suficiente para no caer en sentimentalismos tan estúpidos como la tristeza.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? - contraatacó Loki, evadiendo la pregunta que no tenía caso contestar.

La niña aguardó unos segundos para contestar, sopesando si debía insistir con su pregunta o simplemente responder.

- Darcy - decidió por fin - ¿Y tú?

- Loki.

Darcy rió, causando un pequeño brote de ira en el mayor. ¿Cómo osaba burlarse de su nombre? Chiquilla ignorante. A esas alturas se preguntaba por qué no se había ido ya, no tenía que perder su tiempo con una malcriada.

- ¿Qué te causa tanta gracia? - dijo Loki, no queriendo resignarse a irse con el orgullo picado por una mocosa.

- Tu nombre, ¿eres extranjero? - respondió Darcy aún con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- Algo así - el ojiverde decidió seguirle el juego, al fin y al cabo no tenía nada mejor que hacer en Asgard.

- ¿De dónde vienes? - preguntó la niña con auténtica curiosidad.

- ¿Qué no tienes alguien más para molestar?

- No, mis padres ya están dormidos - se excusó Darcy encogiéndose de hombros - Mi casa está cerca, detrás de aquellos árboles.

Loki observó la dirección que el pequeño dedo de Darcy mostraba. Después de tanto tiempo no se había percatado de la cercanía del pequeño poblado.

- ¿Cómo es que alguien de tu edad tiene permitido salir a estas horas? - no es que fuera consciente del tiempo midgardiano, pero tampoco era estúpido.

- Ya te dije, mis padres tienen el sueño pesado. Cuando no logro dormirme, me escapo por la ventana y vengo aquí. Nunca me han descubierto - explicó la niña.

El ojiverde se resignó a la compañía de la mocosa, supuso que ignorarla sería lo mejor, ya que tampoco tenía ganas de regresar a Asgard a escuchar a su hermano lloriquear. Volvió su mirada al lago.

Pasaron varios minutos en completo silencio, Loki rogaba mentalmente que la enana no decidiera romper aquella calma con su molesta vocecita. Sus ruegos se vieron ignorados.

- Tu ropa es extraña.

Volteó a verla con el ceño fruncido, ahora si dispuesto a callarle la boca, pero sus avances se vieron frustrados cuando observó el rostro de Darcy. No se había percatado, pues no la había visto con atención, pero ahora que la luz de la luna daba directo a ambos, pudo notar el oscuro moretón que resaltaba en la sonrosada mejilla de la niña.

No era que le importara, pero la violencia contra un ser indefenso le resultaba repugnante. Un acto de cobardes. Algo que ni el guerrero más salvaje de Asgard haría, pues el honor era uno de los principales motores de los asgardianos.

- ¿Qué te pasó en la cara? - preguntó Loki como quien no quiere la cosa.

La niña apretó un poco sus labios y pasó su manita por el oscuro cardenal.

- Me caí.

Loki rodó los ojos con exasperación. No le gustaba que le mintieran, y él, un experto del engaño, era capaz de detectar cualquier intento de mentira.

- Dime la verdad - exigió con un tono que no daba lugar a otras opciones.

Darcy suspiró resignada.

- Ben Curtis de cuarto año. Todos le tienen miedo en la escuela, pero yo no - explicó la niña - Él estaba molestando a mi amiga Denisse, llegué yo y le metí un puñetazo en la nariz. Le salió sangre, pero es alguien muy vengativo.

La indignación se apoderó de Loki. Odiaba a los bravucones, él mismo había sido víctima de los constantes abusos y burlas de los imbéciles amigos de su hermano, aunque claro, él contaba con su avanzada capacidad en la magia para regresarles las bromitas con creces.

Durante unos segundos pensó alguna buena respuesta, y claro, no por nada era también el Dios de las Travesuras.

- Por lo que veo, lo que tienes de irritante lo tienes de valiente - admitió Loki.

Darcy se sonrojó levemente ante el alago, era la primera persona que lo veía de esa manera. Sus padres tan sólo le habían metido una regañina por ser tan imprudente e impulsiva, y habían ido a meter una queja al día siguiente, cosa inútil ya que Ben Curtis era el sobrino del director.

Loki observó con algo de sorpresa la reacción de Darcy, y en algún rincón de su corazón, le causó algo de empatía la situación de la pequeña impertinente. Una idea se maquinó en su mente. En su mano apareció una pequeña bola de cristal, de un color azul algo enfermizo.

Los ojos de Darcy se abrieron desmesuradamente, no por miedo, sino por sorpresa.

- ¡¿Eres un mago?!

Una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en el rostro del asgardiano.

- Algo así - respondió - Ahora, toma esto, la próxima vez que ese Ben Curtis o cualquier otro te moleste, arrójaselo. Te vas a divertir.

La niña tomó la esfera con cuidado, observándola con admiración.

- ¿Esto hará que ya no me molesten? - preguntó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Loki asintió satisfecho. Aunque sorprendido de sí mismo por estar mostrándole su magia a una simple midgardiana, incluso ayudándola.

Darcy lo observó durante largos segundos, sus ojos azules parecían estar rompiendo todas las barreras que Loki había erigido a lo largo de los años. Era una mirada tan profunda, que no podía evitar sentirse incómodo, expuesto.

- Ya sé que eres - exclamó Darcy rompiendo la tensión - ¡No eres un mago! ¡Eres un ángel!

La mandíbula de Loki se descolocó por completo. ¿Un ángel? Ahora sí no supo si reír o reprender a la maldita mocosa.

- Sí, sí - siguió Darcy al no ver respuesta del mayor - Eso es lo que eres.

- Te has vuelto completamente loc…

Sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas al sentir los pequeños bracitos de Darcy alrededor de su cuello.

- Gracias Loki - le dijo con voz dulce - Ten, es mi posesión más preciada. Considérate honrado.

Darcy le entregó su vaca de peluche, la cual Loki tomó más que por inercia que por gusto. Iba a arrojárselo en la cara por atreverse a tener ese contacto con él, pero al observar los ojos de la chiquilla llenos de alegría, tuvo que contenerse. Simplemente no tenía el corazón para borrar esa expresión de la tierna midgardiana.

- Ve a casa - fue lo único que atinó a decir.

- ¿Volveré a verte? - preguntó Darcy, esperanzada.

- Tal vez, en un futuro próximo - respondió el asgardiano.

Darcy asintió y hecho a correr entre los arbustos, no sin antes volver la mirada y dedicar una última sonrisa al ángel de oscuro cabello y extrañas vestimentas. Loki, por primera vez en su vida, regresó un gesto semejante, esbozando una cálida y sincera sonrisa a la pequeña, para después desaparecer aún con el peluche entre las manos.

La niña corrió entre el bosque con el corazón latiéndole con demasiada alegría. En el bolso de su pijama llevaba la esfera que Loki le había regalado, y en la mente, el recuerdo de su sonrisa. Su mente aún inocente jamás imaginaría que acababa de conocer a quien en unos años, emergería del mismo infierno en busca de condenar a la humanidad entera.

**¿Fin?**

* * *

¡Muy buenas noches! Primero que nada quiero agradecerles que se hayan tomado un tiempo de leer este pequeño one-shot, que resultó bastante dulzón al final. También, pedirles que si acasó les gustó me lo hagan saber, y si no, también, cualquier crítica es aceptada en pro de mejorar.

Esta historia tiene **"continuación"** por así decirlo. Su fic hermano está en la sección de Resident Evil (¡esperen! ¡esperen! sé que es extraño, pero les ruego que le den una oportunidad). Se llama **Aquí estoy**, y es un crossover que nació gracias a mi indecisión acerca de sobre quien escribir un fanfic más largo. Apenas llevo el primer capítulo, pero les prometo que habrá mucho Loki x Darcy, y a quien guste del videojuego, disfrutará también de Leon x Claire. Sumándole claro, una buena dosis de humor y drama. Los momentos oscuros serán tantos como los momentos para reír.

De nuevo, gracias por leer y por sus opiniones. ¡Los veo en Aquí estoy!


End file.
